Meet me halfway
by Lasleonas007
Summary: Short story! -Beca almost lost everything because of her inability to compromise.- Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know... once again...it just happened.**

"I thought by know we would've at least have a wedding date… we have been engaged for almost a year Beca…"

"What do you want me to do, hu? I have a lot of commitments…I've had back to back movies I'm sorry, this is how I make a living you know?" she said sarcastically.

"You always say that! You are settle for life and I'm doing great; how much more do you need in your bank account?" Chloe said getting upset "But that's not the point, what I don't get is why you won't sit down for a minute with me to find a date, so I can get things moving,"

"Oh my god I don't know," she said exasperated "I don't know when it would be a good time! I'm sorry…you know how this works…. I make the movies and then I have the press tours, so I don't know!"

"Stop saying that!" She said hitting the table in frustration "You do know! Your assistant knows! Gail knows! You have a schedule!"

"Fucking call them then! I can't do this right now," She was about to leave when Chloe asked the question she was dreading.

"Do you still wanna marry me, Beca?" Chloe said facing Beca's back.

The brunet closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been dragging the wedding date because she was asked to do so. Her management team asked her to hold on until she finishes promoting her five movies, there were 3 down. But she knew deep down Gail didn't approve of her relationship with Chloe. They never got along. She saw Chloe as an arriviste. Which she wasn't, at all. She was the most hardworking woman she knew. But the old woman's mind was set. And she kept doing things to delay the wedding at all costs. Beca knew this. Even Emily, her assistant told her to talk to Chloe about it. But Beca kept postponing the date or even having a "talk" with Chloe.

"Do. You. Still. Want. To. Marry. Me?" Chloe asked again.

Beca squared her shoulders trying to grasp a bit of confidence. _Just say something to make her back off._

"I don't believe a paper should dictate how we live our lives…not anymore...I love you, but don't think the whole paper thing is for me right now," Beca couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth to be honest.

Chloe was doing a herculean job trying not to cry…she had mustered the confidence to have this conversation for months.

"We need that paper to make decisions in our future, _Beca_. If we want our kids to be fully recognize, if you want to get into a fucking ambulance with me, we need that paper. And you were the one that asked… so what is really going on?"

Beca turned around to look at her fiancé, she was breaking her heart…Beca knew that, but she had commitments and it was the only way to get her to back off _for now_. It was the stupidest idea ever. It wasn't even hers, but she complied anyways. It was part of her work ethics.

What she didn't know, is that it was about to cost her everything.

Her priorities were fucked up.

"OK it's not the paper thing ok. It's that I can't get married now. I literally have no time…I need you to compromise a little…its not that big of a deal," She was being the biggest asshole.

"You," Chloe pointed at Beca "YOU are talking to me about compromise? That-that I have to compromise? Are you fucking serious? You have the NERVE to tell ME, to compromise? That is JUST peachy Beca…JUST FUCKING PEACHY COMING FROM YOU."

"Well if you can't hold on a bit for me what's the point on getting married Chloe? Marriage is about compromising! And if you are not willing to do that for me, then what's the point?"

Chloe didn't know if Beca was being an asshole or just plain oblivious.

"The point Beca, is that I have done nothing else than compromise. Since I met you, it's been me giving into anything you asked! Why can't you see that?" Chloe needed to get this out of her chest, it was eating her alive…So she started listing things Beca did or did not do for her. Things that hurt the most.

"Chloe you should move to LA with me, leave your family in Argentina. You'll be so happy here. Besides…I need you close." Chloe had other plans, but she was just too in love.

One.

"No Chlo, I don't want a dog, I'm allergic. There are hypoallergenic dogs Beca. I really don't care Chloe, we don't need a dog." Beca said knowing Chloe adored dogs and she had four back in her family home. And she missed them all the time.

Two.

"I'm not going to be able to come to your business opening night because I have to have dinner with fucking what's-his-name Director. Oh, ok Beca. He is a big deal you know?" It wasn't important, it's not like it's a restaurant, Chloe said to herself at that time.

Three.

"Hey honey, remember my brother offered to build us a house? Here are the blue prints. Oh, sweetie, I already bought the one in Malibu... Without even asking me!" Chloe hated that house. It was a dream of hers to live in something build by her brother.

Four.

"Becs, my parents came for my birthday, all the way from Buenos Aires, can you please get home early so we can have dinner? Yeah, sure honey, you said. Three days later, you showed up bitching about the fucking weather and why wasn't any food in the fridge…and I just had returned from the fucking airport to say goodbye to my parents ONCE AGAIN WITHOUT YOU. You didn't even say happy birthday to me." This was the last one.

Five.

"So, don't you fucking dare talk to me about compromise. Fucking selfish asshole!"

She finally screamed. It was all so bottled up inside. It was killing her, and she didn't even really notice. It was so heartbreaking.

And Beca.

Beca looked like a scolded child that lost her voice, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She knew deep down how fucked up this was. Chloe was right. She was a selfish asshole.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize all that I'm sorry, I'm just so busy I have barely time for myself, you have to understand. I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry. But you are right I'm an asshole, and I'm sorry. Please let's talk about this,"

Beca begged.

For the first time in her life she begged.

"I'm done." Chloe said wiping tears she didn't even felt coming "you have been so fucking selfish all along and I'm just a fool for letting this go on and on…I love you so much, but this is fucking toxic…I 'can't." She said shaking her head.

Enough was enough.

"Chloe please, I was just asking for time, please calm down we can work this out, Babe, please I'm sorry I really didn't mean for this to turn out like this you have to believe me, I have so much pressure on me right now…you don't even want to know, Chlo please, please let's talk." She tried to reach her, but Chloe wasn't having any of it.

"I _wanted_ to know… but I'm done now. I can't do this anymore. You are hurting me constantly and I'm letting you, how fucked up is that? I can't…this-this is over."

She took her ring off.

She left it on the table.

She went upstairs to pack.

Beca just stared at the ring she bought 4 years ago. Only a year into their "official" relationship. Two, after they met. She was so sure then. And she is sure now. But she was letting other people dictate her life. And now she is facing the consequences.

"oh my god" She sobbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 years ago. Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Chloe Beale was late for work. It wasn't entirely her fault. The lack of parking spots in downtown Buenos Aires was a pain. She really should just take the train and then the subway… she should. But it was to damn long. And after almost twelve hour shifts it was just too much for her.

"I should really look for a place in the city." She said trying to get her chef jacket on while walking. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and the she bumped into someone.

"Perdona, no estaba mirando," She said to this stranger. It was a tiny girl with a huge camera hanging from her slender neck. Chloe spotted an iPhone too in her hands displaying a map. She was screaming "rob me".

"uhm es bien? Sorry, no hablar spanish?" The girl said shrugging.

Chloe recognize her immediately.

"Oh shit. Beca Mitchell."

"Hi, yes! you speak English! Thank god!" Beca said looking into this stranger eyes. The bluest eyes she's ever seen. She was very beautiful. And her hair.

"I do, are you lost? Do you maybe, want to walk with me to my job. Is just…you need to stash that camera and phone away like now before we get mugged."

"What!? Yeah, sorry…please lead the way."

"I'm Chloe by the way, Chloe Beale,"

"I'm sorry, I'm Beca, nice to meet you Chloe Beale,"

"This way," Chloe said turning the corner that led to Puerto Madero, "I work at that restaurant, "LaMar" you can chill for a while or eat something while you figure out where to go. I have the WIFI password. Shh don't tell" The redhead grinned.

Beca chuckled, this girl was awesome. She was genuinely nice, and she wasn't fan girling at all, which was new.

Super refreshing.

"Thanks, so by the jacket I assume you are a chef?"

"Getting there, I'm a chef de partie, I'm in charge of the cold line. It's a Peruvian restaurant, have you tried Peruvian food?" She asked excitedly.

"I can't say I have. I heard is good, though." Beca said smiling, the upbeat personality was kind of contagious "So, you are an American, working in Argentina, in a Peruvian restaurant?"

"Well, kind of like that," Chloe opened the door to the restaurant, they were already on time for service, which meant Chloe was super late. But her "kids", that's what she called her team, were awesome and super work driven, and they always did the mise en place super-fast. "Here we are, I suggest the tables outside, the weather is great today. And to answer your question. Mom is Argentinian, Dad is American. I studied in gastronomy in Peru and I stayed there for a while working at LaMar, Lima…when I moved back here they called me. So yeah…you almost got it." She beamed.

"So, you have been around." Beca asked while sitting down. The view of Puerto Madero was beautiful. Beca liked the factory style vibe of the area. The chocolate water of El Rio de la Plata was kind of weird, but it suited the place. She could see herself buying a loft in one of these buildings just to hide from her hectic life in LA.

"Yeah...I spent every summer doing stages in restaurants around Barcelona. So, you can imagine, spending up to thirteen hours inside a kitchen. Every time we got time off we would find a new city to visit just for the day. So yeah, you could say I've been around!" The redhead said proudly.

"That's amazing, the traveling part. The confinement in the kitchen part...not so much" she smirked.

Chloe couldn't believe she was chatting with _the_ Beca Mitchell from the movies. She didn't mind at all that she was neglecting her job.

"So, what brings you here Beca?"

"Oh, you know...culture, art, design...peace before shooting a movie for 3 months in Luisiana. The usual."

"So, you are hiding?" Chloe smirked.

"Me? No no... what makes you think that?" She chuckled.

It was so easy talking to this girl. Beca considers herself a shy woman. She has friends but dealing with new people is always a challenge. But this girl...

"Oh, I don't know... don't get me wrong, we have awesome things here...but when people come to South America they usually start with Machu Picchu."

"Ok busted Red. I want to go there, though. I came here because you guys are the most chill. And I felt no one here would care about me."

"So, you are probably glad I'm not a crazy fan don't you?" She was but...she didn't want to scare the girl, obviously.

"I'll be honest. Yes!" They both laugh. It was like music to the brunet. "You have a beautiful smile," Beca added.

 _Your gay is showing Beca._

Chloe beamed.

"Why thank you. You too, I have to say," _Among other things._

"Don't you need to...like… go to work?"

"Oh shoot! You are totes right! Yeah, I have to go. Everything you order it's on me ok? For bumping into you? Gotta go!" The redhead said practically skipping to the kitchen.

"Wait!"

But he was gone. Beca sighed.

 _I wonder when she is clocking out._

Beca managed to find out. She returned that same day at eleven o'clock to ask the girl out. Which the redhead happily accepted.

She managed to get two days off in a row.

They spent those together.

When it was time to say goodbye, Beca asked Chloe to come visit her.

Chloe did.

They did that for almost a year. Then Beca told her that she wanted things to be official and she wanted people to know her and that she wanted to come out to the public, but she needed her to move to LA.

Chloe had plans on going back to Barcelona, but she threw those plans through the window because of her girlfriend. Beca was the happiest woman on earth.

Beca came out to her family first. Her parents were so understanding. She felt relieved.

She came out to her fans via twitter. She didn't need to mention Chloe because the paparazzi photos were all over the place. Gail and her PR team asked her to please refrain from coming out, that it would ruin her career.

She didn't care, she loved Chloe and Chloe loved her. That was all that matter. The public took it well. The media had a field day, but a Kardashian baby was on the way, so nobody cared in the end.

But still, Gail hated Chloe.

It was mutual.

After working in an LA restaurant for a couple of years, Chloe decided to start her own business even though Beca told her she didn't need to.

But she wasn't raised to be a princess. She was raised to be an independent woman.

Things were starting great, it was a small catering business, just for small groups but very exclusive, being a celebrity's girlfriend didn't hurt at all.

She opened a work shop, so she could cook there as well as meeting with clients. She employed four amazing girls. Flo and Amy where in production lead by a very well-trained Chef, Aubrey Posen. And, Stacie Conrad, pastry Chef, and Chloe's right hand. Blonde, Brunet and redhead Became inseparable.

Beca missed her grand opening. Gail scheduled a meeting that same night with a very renowned director. She was working with him next so Gail asked her to be professional and not to cancel. She did as she was told.

She bailed on Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day.

It has been almost a month since Chloe left and Beca is still a mess. She doesn't know where Chloe is or if she is ok. She just packed her bags and left without a word. Beca tried calling her repeatedly but it was in vain, her phone was disconnected. Stacie came three days later to pack the rest of her stuff. The brunet asked her about Chloe, all she said was _"she's been better."_

That's the only human interaction se had in all those weeks. Emily tried calling. Gail tried calling.

But not Chloe.

She was sprawled on the couch when she heard the door bell ring. She almost trip getting up. For a second, she thought Chloe would come back.

She opened the door to show her mom with a worried face.

"Beca,"

Beca broke down in tears. She was to weak to even stand up. Her mom managed to catch her. She decided to come visit Beca when she missed 3 weekly calls on a row. She first suspected her daughter was busy, but it was completely out of character for Beca not to call her mom at least for a minute.

"mommy,"

"Oh honey, what happened? Let's go inside."

"She left me mommy" Beca sobbed into her mother shoulder once they sat down on the couch.

"What did you do?" Carol knew her daughter well enough and she knew Chloe well enough too.

The girl had the patience of a saint.

"I… I neglected her…She doesn't want to marry me anymore mom…" Beca went on explaining what Gail told her about stalling the wedding and things went south when Beca's mouth took over her making Chloe snap.

"Beca I wont kick you when you are down, but you are so weak when it comes to that woman. God, I hate her so much. You do realize that she has been boycotting your relationship since the beginning, don't you? I didn't raise you to be this clueless,"

"I know mom I know…its her fault but its my fault too… I let her…"

"Yes, you did… so now what?"

"She disconnected her phone… Stacie already took the rest of her things…I don't know what to do mom…"

"you can start by showering, eating and firing Gail. You most certainly don't need her anymore. And you need to set your priorities straight honey. If you manage to win Chloe back, this cannot happen again. Do you understand?"

"I do…I do… i-" She was cut off by her phone pinging. It was an email.

She gasped. "Chloe!" she opened it as fast as she could but then she frowned. It was a forwarded message.

"Mother fucker!" she screamed.

Beca started shaking with anger.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

She showed her. She could not speak. She was seeing red. This message proved that even after leaving, Chloe was looking out for her and specially not keeping anything from her.

 **FW:  
To: Chloe E. Beale  
From: Gail  
-**

 **Tell her that if I receive another Email like this one I will be the one suing for harassment.  
And you deserve better representation.**

 **"Chloe,  
I know that Beca broke up with you.  
What I need from you now, is to keep you mouth shut. If I see any news regarding your separation I will take legal measures to ensure my clients best interest. I recommend you stay away from her as well. You had your fun.  
Consider this a warning.**

 **Gail."**

"Well, at least now you can fire her without notice and compensations," Carol said.

This stopped Beca from having an aneurysm.

"What?"

"She just breached her contract…You know? The one daddy made for you? Because he is your lawyer? Sweetheart, keep up!" Carol said looking rather amuse by her daughter's face.

"wait wait…explain!"

"There is a clause that prevents her to make any decisions regarding your personal life. Daddy put it there to prevent things like this. And besides…she just threatened Chlo…saying is a warning doesn't make it less of a threat," Beca was looking at her funny "What? I've been married to your dad for 40 years, you learn things marrying a lawyer,"

"What do I do?"

"First go shower, you have dreadlocks…then we call daddy while you eat and then we go fire that hag."

"I love you mommy," She hugged her mom relieved.

She just need to get her shit straight.

And then she will win Chloe back.

"I love you too honey,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first part of her plan was done. She fired Gail. She never felt better. It was kept under wraps. Because Beca's dad "warned" Gail with the same line she used with Chloe. And Emily said she had a new manager in mind. He was a really nice gay man who wouldn't dare to ruin anyone's live just to get ahead. His name was Jesse.

Beca hired him on the spot.

Now, they were putting the second part on the move.

"We are here boss, are you ready?" Emily asked nervously.

"No…but I need to see her. I feel like dying…it's been almost three months Em… I know its fucked up, but I know now that I can't live without her."

That made Emily's heart break. She saw the struggle between professional and social Beca all those months ago. Professional won every time.

"ok, let's do this,"

They got off the car heading to the entrance of "CBK".

They knocked and entered.

Beca thanked her guardian angels Stacie wasn't there so she wouldn't be kicked out.

"Hey Flo. How are you?" Beca said nervously. She didn't know how much they knew. Its not that it was all over the news. Since Beca refused to answer personal questions during the press tour and stayed home most of the time... no one noticed anything.

"Oh…Hello Ms Mitchell…What can I do for you?"

"I- Is…Is Chloe here?"

"Uhm…I don't-" Flo started saying but was interrupted.

 _"Flo! Amy needs help back here!"_ Beca heard from inside the shop.

It was Stacie.

 _Fuck._

"Coming Chef! You have a… _Costumer_ ," Flo answered "Sorry," She said to Beca apologetically.

"Hi! Welcome to-" She stopped herself when she saw Beca and Emily standing there with pained looks on their faces.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Stacie crossed her arms over her chest. "I see Beca brought her bodyguard. Hi Em," She acknowledged the lanky girl standing awkwardly. "It's been a while."

"Hi Stacie" Emily waved gracelessly.

"Stacie, please…is Chloe here? I need to talk to her,"

"She's not here." The tall brunet said tersely.

"Come on its Friday, is a busy day…she has to be,"

"She is not here." She replied like automatically.

"where is she staying?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because! I need to see my fiancé!" She was running out of patience.

"Don't you dare yell at me you troll! Last thing I heard she didn't wanted to see you…so, just leave Beca."

"NO! where is she?! CHLOE!" Beca started yelling.

Emily's face was showing pure panic. _She is finally losing it._

"CHLOE! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! CHLOE!"

"Stop! You lunatic! She is not here!" Stacie said throwing her arms around.

" . !?" Beca asked grinding her teeth.

"She is back in Argentina," Aubrey said interrupting the screaming fest.

"She is what?" Beca paled. "What do you mean back? When is she coming back home?"

"She is home," Aubrey said sadly

"Why would you tell her?" Stacie sighed.

"What's the difference Stacie... I really don't think she is coming back…" the blonde said looking at Stacie almost ignoring Beca's tears.

"Emily lets go!" Beca suddenly yelled walking to the door.

"Ok!…Hi Aubrey…bye Aubrey… I-" The blonde smiled at the girl.

"Emily come on!"

"bye!" Emily finally waved at the Chefs.

And they were gone.

"Why did you say that? You know she is coming back tomorrow, right?" Stacie smirked.

"Well… she needs to suffer more. And I know Chloe is not over her… so maybe Beca will surprise us…"

"I don't know Bree… She went on a date last week…"

"Oh please…you saw the picture she sent…it was a guy. An ugly one. She just went because-"

 _"Gorda! Que es lo que estas haciendo!?"_ They heard from the inside.

"That means she fucked something up, hu?" Stacie said laughing at Aubrey's scrunched up face.

"Most likely…Que paso Flo?" she said entering the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found Beca and sidekick in front of a familiar door step. Though it had been a while, Beca remembers everything about this place. She loved it here. It was so quiet and full of trees.

Just like the house Chloe wanted to have in LA. She now understands why.

She knocked trice.

Emily was fidgeting next to her. The girl felt like any minute now, they will have to run for their lives because Chloe's dad was going to shoot them.

Soon, the door swung open revealing Chloe's mom.

She was a gorgeous woman, much like her daughter.

"Mrs Beale,"

"Beca!"

"Hi…I'm sorry to come here unannounced. I just need to talk to Chloe... I know I don't deserve to, but please…" She begged again.

"Querida, she left like really early in the morning, she is probably halfway there by now."

"What?" Beca was about to cry.

Emily took a second to be next to her hugging her from the side.

"Hey boss, we can go back… we know were she is now…" Emily whispered.

"I'm so tired," Beca mumbled.

And she was. She was exhausted. Besides keeping the tour dates intact because of her contracts, she contacted Chloe's brother as soon as she fired Gail. She didn't ask him about Chloe because it was too soon. She asked about those blueprints he had. She wanted to build Chloe's dream house. It didn't matter that they were broken up. Beca needed this house to happen regardless.

He accepted with one condition.

For her to make it right with his sister.

So, she has been working on the house with Joseph for the past two months nonstop while being on the press tour.

But even with Emily at her side, her mom's orders she started skipping meals. She developed insomnia and that made the morning migraines appear more often.

She was falling apart.

But she needed to finish what she started.

She needed Chloe back.

"I know boss, come on…lets go to the hotel and then will go back to LA,"

"You are not leaving, you two are staying. It's dark and we are almost two hours away from the city and Beca, you look like you need some meat in you…come in..." Chloe's mom said with her thick accent.

"Who's there Sandie?" Joe sr. asked.

"Beca and Emily!" Sandra yelled back and stepping to the side letting the girls come inside.

"Oh! Tiny bit and Long bit!"

This took both girls by surprise.

"Why is nobody in this family hating me?" Beca whispered into Emily's ear.

"I really don't know… Just be glad they don't."

"Hey tiny bit! It's been a while!"

"Mr. Beale,"

"Come on! we are past that, its Joe…you look like you need food. Come on! I made pasta!"

"Thanks" the girls replied simultaneously.

They had a really long talk. They weren't mad. They were disappointed. They expected a little more respect from Beca towards her daughter.

Well, not a little. A lot more.

Beca shared her plan of wining Chloe back with them. They were on board, but Sandra did warn Beca that it was possible, that it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss, at least drink your smoothie!"

"Emily that is unimportant right now. We need to move! Move! Move!"

"Ok ok ok! let me put the car on park first! Geez"

They were back in LA and in front of "CBK" again.

Emily does not understand how Beca is still standing. The girl barely sleeps. Barely eats. She was worried.

Beca shot out the door a second later after Emily pulled the key off the ignition.

"Boss!" Emily called "dammit!"

Beca pushed the door opened. It was Monday. It was a slow day for them.

 _Please let her be here._

"Aubrey!" Beca called "Where is she?"

"Jesus Beca, she is with a client so lower your voice!" She said pointing to the security camera live footage. "See? Now please sit down…I'll tell here you are here once she is done,"

But Beca didn't move. She was glued to the screen. It was the first time in three months since she saw Chloe.

But then, she felt her stomach drop.

Her chest felt tighter than usual…its been that way lately.

She didn't know if her heart was beating faster or not beating at all.

It was too much for her.

Too late.

"Boss? Boss are you ok?" Emily said looking at Beca and then at the screen. She noticed too. "We are late?" her voice cracked.

Aubrey saw Beca whole body shake. She looked at Emily and then at the screen too. "STACIE!" the blonde screamed.

Everything happened so fast.

It all went downhill from there.

Beca passed out.

Emily screamed in panic.

Aubrey eyes watered at the scene.

Stacie came out running and found Beca on the ground.

She pulled her phone and called 911.

Chloe came out to see what the hell was going on.

She saw a tinier version of Beca laying on the floor.

She looked so pale.

Her hands covered her mouth trying to stop a sob.

And then her client put her hand on the small of her back making Chloe snap out of it.

"Don't touch me!" She kneeled down next to Beca her hands patting the girl's cheek "Wake up Becs, come on! What happened?" she looked up looking for answers.

Emily sent her a glare.

Emily didn't glare.

EVER.

"You! After all she's done! She has been killing herself for you! And you, you are kissing her!" She pointed at the woman standing awkwardly next to the door.

Chloe's eyes widened in fear. "What are you talking about?! I didn't!" She yelled looking around.

"We saw it on the security footage Chlo…Beca saw it,"

"no! no! we didn't! I pushed her away! You have to believe me!" Chloe said directly at Emily. "I swear!"

It was a completely irrational conversation from both parts. Emily accusing her of cheating, while her, single and all, was defending her nonexistent relationship with Beca.

"She is telling the truth…"

"Why are you still here! I don't want to see you ever again Sofia! Go away!"

Finally, they heard sirens getting closer. Beca was still unresponsive.

Stacie checked her pulse, but it was weak.

"Becs please, come to me. Becs!" Chloe leaned down resting her head on Beca's chest.

She was still mad.

So mad.

But she was equally in love with the actress.

Maybe even more.

The past three months had been hell.

She did leave her.

But it hurt like a mother fucker.

"We need to go!" Said the EMT. She didn't even saw them get in. "who's coming with?"

"Me!" she said quickly

"Are you family? Only family ma'am"

"I'm her wife!" Chloe said quickly. Gaining another glare from Emily.

"OK let's go!"

Emily was about to say something when Aubrey pulled her back. "Let her. We are gonna follow them, give me your keys." She said slowly.

Emily gave in watching Chloe and the EMTs getting inside the ambulance.

"I need to call her mom. She is going to kill me," She said sniffling.

"She is going to be ok Em, come one," Aubrey said pulling Emily to the door. "Stacie?"

"yeah go! We will close soon. I'll see you there ok?" Stacie said to Aubrey "Em, she will be fine…just listen to Aubrey," She winked at the younger girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes ma'am…I know ma'am… she is with her ma'am…I'll stop now ma'a- Sorry, Carol…yes we are actually here, ok… yeah, as soon as you get here I'll go…yeah…I told her the same thing, but she is waiting for Chloe…I know…ok I see you then. Bye"

"How is she?"

"She said she saw it coming and it wasn't my fault. But I feel it is though. I've been with her 24/7 for the last three months…I- I'm so tired, Bree" Emily broke down.

She was exhausted.

And her heart wasn't even broken like Beca's.

"Oh honey, you can't control everything… I know you go above and beyond your pay grade, but you can't control these things… that's Beca's job. Not yours," Aubrey's hand went from the wheel to Emily's giving her a squeeze not letting her go.

Emily cocked her head looking back at Aubrey with a smile.

Aubrey felt observed and started blushing. "What?" She quickly looked at Emily then back at the road.

"Nothing…well not nothing… Thank you," Emily said interlacing her fingers with Aubrey's and squeezing.

Aubrey squeezed back sending the younger girl a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beca Mitchell"

"shh!" Emily yelled! "She is VIP you cannot talk that loud!"

The young doctor face was red all of a sudden.

"Sorry, are you family?"

"Yes! This is her wife…and of course emergency contact," Emily said pushing Chloe forward. Now that she calmed down, she realized that what she said was completely unfair to the redhead. She apologized as soon as she saw her in the hospital.

"Oh ok, can you come with me?"

"You can say anything in front of her, she is like her little sister anyway," Chloe smiled at Emily.

"Ok, so Ms Mitchell passed out from exhaustion and dehydration. _Severe_ dehydration. We are treating her with fluids while she is asleep. And her lab results came back, and she is anemic too. So, as soon as she wakes up, she needs to start an Iron diet. She is heavily sedated now… she is in room 501 if you wanna see her. I want to keep her for the night and see how she is in the morning. Any questions?"

"Can we go now?" Aubrey asked realizing she was the only one talking to the doctor because the other two were running to the elevator. She chuckled. "Thanks Doctor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Beca's mom got to the hospital, Emily left to take care of some of Beca's pending things. She took Aubrey with her. The blonde didn't complain.

After a short silence, Chloe couldn't help but to apologize "I'm so sorry Carol,"

"Sorry for what honey? I'm the one who should apologize… I raised her, and she failed you, so I'm sorry Chloe, you deserved better,"

Chloe moved from her spot next to Beca's bed to the seat next to Carol. She loved her like a second mother. So, she just sat next to the older woman and hugged her. "You have no idea how much I've missed her," Chloe said sniffling.

"oh carrot, I can imagine… but you have to promise one thing," Carol said

"What?"

"If you take Beca back, tell her when she is screwing up…don't hold it in ok?"

"Ok,"

"Good!" she patted Chloe's leg "I need food! I saw a Chipotle nearby, want anything?"

"Just chips and a MT dew please."

"Gross, ok take care of my baby,"

"I will," Chloe said smiling at Beca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca tried opening her eyes, but it was getting kind of difficult…she felt that her eyelids were glued. _Fucking open them!_

She managed to open one eye.

She saw her.

She remembers.

And she starts crying again.

"Becs! Oh my god Beca!" Chloe is next to her in a second. Her mom on the other side.

"Beca sweetie, open your eyes,"

"Mommy… I was late," Beca mumbled.

"No, you weren't, honey open your eyes…" Carol said caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Becs, nothing happened… I swear on my parent's life, nothing happened,"

"Where am I?"

"I'm gonna go get the nurse, Chlo…keep an eye on her," Chloe nodded, and Carol left the room.

"Becs, please look at me…open your eyes and look at me," Beca did, and she felt finally at home "You know I would never lie to you… you have to believe me,"

"I'm sorry Chlo…" Beca brought her hand to her face trying to rub off her sleepiness. "I know- fuck… why am I still fucking things over? You can do whatever you want…" she was now covering her face with both hands, she didn't want Chloe to see her cry.

But Chloe pulled them down holding onto them. "You need to stop Beca, you almost tired yourself to death…what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"You just what?"

"I…I wanted everything ready…and I was going to surprise you… it was just too much I guess…"

"Beca, you need to take care of yourself… you are not a kid anymore…and Emily feels so guilty…what have you guys been up to?"

"You have no idea…" Beca took a deep breath and let it all out…no or never "Chloe, I know I've said "sorry" a bunch of times, and by now it probably means nothing to you…but I really am. Everything that happened, happened because I was to weak to stand up for myself and for you. And I don't know when, I shifted my priorities around. And I am sorry for that too. You deserve so much…so so much. And I would love to give it to you. I know I have millions in the bank…but what's the point on having them if I can't share them with you, fulfilling your dreams? There's no point… all I ever did was for you, but I got lost and I am so sorry for that. I love you so so much…this past three months…" She choked a little "had been horrible…I can't live without you Chloe… I just can't. I'm sorry it took losing everything for me to realize it. I may sound desperate, no, I know I sound desperate, but I need you…so much." She choked down the last words.

"I forgive you," Chloe said softly. "I know you hurt me, but I also hurt you. Thank you for acknowledging your mistakes but I must do the same. I didn't communicate enough… and that is on me. I thought things would go back to normal eventually, but they didn't… I just dragged the problem and then I just snapped. For that I am sorry."

"Chlo,"

"Listen… I need you to stop apologizing. And I need you to stop being so silly and start eating. Because Beca, I can't lose you. I can't live without you either. So, it stops now ok?"

"ok…"

"I Love you Mitchell, and I'm not going anywhere." Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca, it was soft but with so much love. She pulled apart little, brushing her finger under Beca's lower lip.

"I love you too baby so so much," The brunet whispered kissing her girlfriend back a little bit harder this time. Her hands went around Chloe's neck bringing her a little closer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the lovefest but the Doctor needs to check on you Bec," Carol said wiping her tears.

Beca groaned. "how much did you hear mother?"

"nothing…everything…." Carol said shaking her head "You get the girl and I'm back with "mother". You were "mommy this" "mommy that" not so long ago… Chloe you should reconsider…"

"MOM!" Beca whined.

"Never…" she pecked Beca's nose.

This made Beca beam.

Then she stuck her tongue out to her mom.

"Doctor, I believe my five-year-old is good to go…" Carol said sticking her own tongue out.

"Kids, please…" Chloe said making everyone in the room laugh.

"ok Mrs. Mitchell…I think you are good to go. I think you are in good hands. I'll bring your discharge papers in a little bit. Just take it easy ok? rest and more importantly, eat!"

"Thanks Doc!"

Suddenly a tall brunet guy entered the room startling Chloe.

"Sir, you are in the wrong room," She said to the stranger.

"BECA MITCHELL!" Jesse said in a reprimanding tone.

"Sir! I need you to leave!" Chloe said thinking he was a reporter or a very very bold pap.

Beca was laughing her ass off. "Baby, its ok…this is Jesse. He is my new manager. Jesse, this is my girlfriend Chloe Beale,"

Chloe was shocked to say the least.

"Where is Gail?"

"Oh Carrot, she is long gone… Beca fired her," Carol beamed with pride.

"YES! And her loss is my gain! Hi, I'm Jesse Swanson, newest addition to the family" He extended his hand to the redhead "Now I'm in charge of making her life easier." He winked at Chloe.

"I thought that was Emily's job," Chloe said.

"Oh, it is, but she also needs a vacay" He looked at Beca "You need to send her to Hawaii with that cute blonde I saw her making out with, they look adorbs."

"WHAT?" the three women said at the same time.

"Oh yeah! They were making out in her car…just outside…" He giggled.

Beca was beaming with pride. She knew Emily has been pining on Aubrey since she started working for Chloe. But she never made a move…besides she was always away with Beca traveling.

"That's my girl!" Chloe slapped her arm "Ouch! What?"

"Becs! You know I love Aubrey, but she is like ten years older than Emily…"

"Oh sure, so its ok for an old dude to be with an eighteen-year-old girl, but not a thirty something to be with a twenty something? Hashtag double standard babe, " Beca said cheekily.

"Oh my gosh…You are too much. Hashtag lame" Chloe laughed.

Carol was sitting there enjoying her daughters banter. She honestly felt relieved because there was no one better than Chloe Beale for her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter or epilogue i dont know.

Enjoy!

*I don't own pp characters or anything*

* * *

"Babe I need you to close your eyes… please…"

"Beca…come one where are we going!?"

It's been a week since Beca left the hospital, and it hadn't been a day since Chloe left her side. Aubrey, Stacie and Emily helped her move back in. Beca was over the moon.

Jesse became part of the group. Chloe adored him. he was always visiting and dropping off bake goods for his girl as he calls them.

During these past week, they talked about everything. Beca even asked Chloe if she wanted to go to couple's therapy. Chloe told her she wouldn't oppose to the idea but _"Lets wait a bit, to see how we are…say a month?"_

Beca accepted the deal.

Chloe told her about her date…Beca fumed…until she showed her a picture of the guy. _"Poor thing…Oh my goodness…God is mean sometimes…" "Oh my god Becs…its not that bad…never mind"_

Everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

After a lot of hard work, over night shipping and a lot of over time, Joe jr. finished Chloe's dream house. Yes, some details were missing, but they were mainly decorative. Chloe could take care of those. It was a gorgeous house. Just one floor with high ceilings and a lot of glass to make it more luminous. The house gave away a very seventies vibe. With a couple of fire places, the light details, the floor patterns. It looked amazing. And the outside was incredible. A lot of trees, a huge pool with a barbecue station and a bar. It was indeed a dream come true. Chloe was gonna flip.

"ok, we are almost there ok! wait for me to open the door,"

"Ok…"

Beca parked on the curved just outside the house. She timed it perfectly to watch the sunset from their new house. She was incredibly excited. She hoped for Chloe to feel the same.

Beca got out of the car and walked around to help Chloe get out. Chloe felt the gravel under her.

"Are we at the park?"

Beca laughed. "No babe, its better." She grabbed her girlfriends hand leading her to the door. It was a red door. Just like her house in Buenos Aires. Joe Jr. hated that door because it didn't go with the house, but Beca said it was the most important part.

She stood right behind Chloe to whisper "Open your eyes,"

Chloe did, she adjusted her eyes to the light and then she saw it… She gasped.

Her red door.

She stumbled back a little, but Beca kept her steady "I got you…"

"Beca,"

She was freaking out.

"Why don't we go inside…I think you might like it…" But the redhead just turned around in Beca's arms to kiss her.

 _"They are just making out outside… Emily get the hose!"_ Jesse yelled.

They pulled apart laughing.

"Fucking weridos…I love you Chlo,"

"I love you too Bec,"

"Come on, you are going to love what's inside!" Beca pulled her girlfriend inside the house.

Chloe gasped a second time.

"JOE! MOM! DADDY!" she run to her family engulfing them in a group hug. "Becs get in here!"

And Beca did as she was told.

"Welcome to your palace Sis, I hope you like it, there are tears in these walls…literal tears…" Joe Jr. Said nudging Beca.

"How? When? Oh, my goodness! LOOK AT THAT KITCHEN!" everyone there was soon forgotten. She didn't even acknowledged Emily, Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse, Carol or even Beca's dad Ben.

"BABE! How? Omg! Omg!" Beca was beaming with pride. This was by far her favorite place in the house. And she got almost everything that was in Chloe's "Perfect kitchen" Pinterest board.

"You like?"

"I love! Beca this is incredible! This counter tops! The backsplash! Those pots! I think I'm having a design orgasm!"

"Jesus Chloe!" She laughed, "Open concept, parents…no talkie about orgasms!"

"woops, sorry!"

"I have a couple of more surprises,"

"Becs, this is too much already!"

"I know, but I have to make it up to you babe…don't argue with me…" She smirked. "Em? Can you bring out the guests of honor?" Emily beamed! She has been waiting for this moment for months.

"Yes, sir yes! Be right back! Aubs, help me?" The blonde nodded and grabbed the lanky brunets hand.

"Ok, how about we go outside, the view is amazing! You are going to love it babe," Beca said kissing Chloe's cheek. The redhead was on cloud nine. Nothing could ever top this feeling.

Wrong.

She gasped for the third time.

"no…no…no Oh my gosh are they real? Beca are they real?" Chloe was full on sobbing.

"Very much so," Beca kneeled down "Come'er babies! Who wants a treat! Say hi to mamma!" Beca said to the two tiny puppies, one brown and the other one white. She got them from a breeder, because she needed to know for sure if they were hypoallergenic. She was being honest about her allergies. She knew deep down she loved dogs… but since she never had them…they didn't feel like a need. But it all changed with these two. "Babe, say hello to your fur babies, I have a couple of names in mind, but I was waiting for you," Beca said excitedly.

"I…Oh my good they are so cute! Becs!" She squealed. She threw herself on top of her girlfriend making the puppies bark. She peppered kisses on her face. "I love you I love you!"

"Chlo, they need names! Babe!" she was laughing so hard at her girlfriend's antics.

"Chewie for the brown one, and Billy Jean for the white one!" She said picking up both.

"Oh my stars…" Emily said.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Those are the names Beca picked too…" She said looking at Chloe. "I don't know if its creepy or cute…"

"Shut up baby giraffe!" Beca yelled.

"You shut up!"

"kids!" Carol interrupted. "Behave"

"Sorry!" Emily and Beca said at the same time.

"I have one surprise left…." Beca said standing up.

"Oh god, I don't think I can handle more babe!"

"Yeah you can," Beca said extending her arms reaching for Chloe to help her get up.

Beca cleared her throat. It was easier the first time. "Chlo, I know things are just starting to fall into place," Chloe nodded "But I feel that something is missing… I know I said some stupid stuff when we broke up," Beca grimaced at the thought. Chloe frowned at the memory. "But I didn't mean any of it… I want you to know that you are my one and only. The ying to my yang. The basil to my pesto. The guanciale to my Carbonara. The toast to my avocado," Chloe let out a chuckled and then a sniffle, she was getting emotional again "and the cheese to my pizza…what I'm trying to say is that I can't be myself without you. And I promise, to put you before anything that comes my way…and to always meet you, half way." She kneeled taking Chloe's hand between hers making the redhead gasped for the fourth time. "Chloe, will you marry me?"

"Every single time you ask, I will say yes, Beca. I love you too much." Chloe kneeled too embracing her fiancé. They heard faint screams and whistles… they were inside her own little world. And then, almost like always. Someone interrupted them.

"What Em?"

"Do you guys want to get married now? You made me ordained as a minister remember?" Chloe's eyes widen comically. Just like Beca's.

"You did it? Dude! It was a joke!"

"What!? You asked!" She said whining.

"Yeah but you don't have to do it!"

"Of course, I do! You are my boss! I do what you say!"

"Yeah but not everytime!"

"That's why I'm good at my job!"

"You are great at your job sweetie," Aubrey said rubbing Emilys back.

"Thanks babe," she smiled goofyly at her girlfriend.

"Let's do it," Chloe interrupted. She looked around and smiled. Beca looked quite shocked "What? We are all here…all the important people in our life...What do you say Becs?" She squeezed her fiancées hand.

"I say…I'm meeting you half way, let's do it!" She smiled and kissed her future wife.

"Emily!" Beca called.

"Yes boss?"

"Marry away!"

 **The end.**


	5. Epilogue

i wrote this on my phone, so sorry if it not the greatest!

Someone asked for this so... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Mia, Lena! Let's go! Mamma will be mad if we show up late!" Beca yelled from the kitchen.

"Mommy my shoeeee" the little girl said whining. She looked so much like her. So tiny and grumpy looking "shtupid shoe!" Mia said stomping her tiny foot.

"Sweetheart, i told you to put your ballet flats on, not the sneakers!" Beca chuckled at her daughter...she was wearing a very flowy purple dress with a black bow on the side...and much like her mommy, her hightop black and white chucks.

"Mommy puhlease! We gon' be late, help!"

"Oh, _now_ you care missy? Unbelievable!"

"Lena! Help your sister please! I need to get the booster seat in my car!" Beca called.

"Fiiineeee" the 10 year old said stomping down the hall. "Come on Mia, put your foot on my knee," she said patting her sisters leg. "You are almost four Mia, you need to learn how to tie your shoes,"

"Why? Momma ties my shoe but she not here," she huffed.

"Well mommy and mamma aren't gonna be around forever...you need to learn these things," she said without even looking at her little sister who began to pout.

"They are not?" She said slowly with her little voice cracking.

"Don't listen to your sister...she gets her dramatics from me...Mia, baby, we are not going anywhere. And you my demon older child, stop saying that to her! I'm 45! Not eighty!"

Lena giggled, she picked up a while ago that her mommy hated talking about age, because being old and also an actress meant only "mom" roles and she has enough of that at home.

Chloe, on the other hand, didn't care at all. Besides, her genes were awesome, and she didn't look a day over 35... Beca hated it...but deep down she loved having a hot natural wife. No surgery, no Botox, just plain natural beauty.

"Let's move kiddos, chop chop!" Beca said clapping.

Lena grabbed her little sisters hand to go to the car. Mia was indeed tiny for her age, and since Lena got the tall genes from Chloe's side she was able to set her sister on her booster seat without a problem.

Beca and Chloe decided they wanted kids a year into their marriage. But they wanted to make sure their kids shared their DNA's so, they asked one of Chloe's cousins to donate his sperm to fertilize Beca's eggs inside Chloe. " _Babe, you are like a human oven! That's so cool!"_ Beca would say. Beca even bought matching t shirts that said "My bun" "My oven" for each other.

Though, it was a struggle to get to that point.

One didn't want to involved family at all, the other was scared of carrying the child and all sorts of fears that comes with wanting to start a family. But, they talked and talked and finally figured it out.

The met halfway.

So Lena Mitchell-Beale was born July 7th 2020. Beca almost fainted, but Carol was there to steady her. She was way too overjoyed that it became too much for her tiny body to handle it. Chloe was a champ though, it was like one moment she was sneezing and a second later there was a baby coming out.

Lena was a gorgeous long-legged baby with the chubbiest cheeks she's ever seen. And then she opened her big eyes. Beca melted instantly. They were crystal blue, much like her mammas.

Chloe couldn't stop crying, she was feeling so much. Her newborn baby in her arms and her wife melting by the second and giving her kisses all over her face was making her heart beat so fast from excitement and nerves. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"Thank you," Beca said while playing with her daughter's hand.

"For what?"

"For being with me, for being brave for her, for giving me the best gift in the world...you pick," said smirking.

"Motherhood already turning you into a sappy creature, Mitchell?"

"Yes...and I'm not ashamed..."

/

Mia's birth on the other hand was the scariest shit Beca had ever faced after they broke up all those years ago.

They conceived her the same way. But six months in, Chloe got into a car accident getting home from work. Beca was at sleep next to her 6-year-old daughter when she got the call.

She was in autopilot. She grabbed her car keys and then she picked a sleeping Lena up carrying her to the car just in her pjs.

She past the accident site on her way to the hospital. Chloe's car was a wreck. Her knuckles were white from the tight grip on the wheel. She holed a sob trying not to wake up her daughter.

Once she parked and got out, she noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

She asked for her wife, but they told her to wait.

She called Emily.

Even though she wasn't working with Beca anymore, she was always her first call in case of emergencies.

Emily decided to study her MBA at UCLA, so she could help Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe improve their businesses. Beca accepted knowing that being an assistant was only for a while, but since they became super close Emily wat started as a temp job, became permanent.

"Becs? Its 1 am, what's wrong?" Emily said with a hoarse voice.

"Hospital... shoes...jacket….Chloe" Beca mumbled.

"Cedars?" Emily asked quickly.

"uhm" and she hanged up.

Emily was smart enough to understand the message. And Beca's monotone voice told her it was bad. She was coming downstairs when she found her wife coming inside the house. "We gotta go to the hospital, grab some shoes for Beca and socks for Lena, I'm getting them jackets!"

Aubrey's exhaustion evaporated…"What is happening?"

"Aubrey, move!"

"Moving!"

/

An hour later Emily and Aubrey came rushing through the emergency room doors. The image of Lena cuddled up with Beca broke their hearts. The brunet looked lost. Almost empty.

"Beca, sweetie let me take Lena ok?"

Beca nodded while Aubrey took her godchild laying her down on the couch covering her with a blanket.

"Boss, what happened?" Emily asked softly taking Beca's hand between hers.

"Car crash... she...I... I can't lose her again..." she said finally breaking down. Emily was right next to her holding her while she wept.

"I'm going to call Carol," Aubrey whispered to her wife.

A few minutes later a doctor came out to deliver the news.

"We are doing the best we can, we are trying to stabilize your wife, so your daughter can at least get to the 27th week. But I'll be honest, it doesn't look good, so we are considering an emergency c-section. That would relieve you wife and your daughter. Are you listening Mrs. Mitchell?" The doctor asked impatiently "I have to get back ok?"

Once he left, Beca began to shake, she was rubbing her chest in desperation trying to mouth words, but nothing came out.

"She's having a panic attack! Nurse!" Emily yelled.

/

Beca woke up with a start. She looked around looking for someone familiar but nothing. She was starting to panic again when little six-year-old Lena came running through the door hoping onto Beca's hospital bed.

"Mommy! I met my Sisi! She is so tiny! Like my dolly!" Beca's eyes widened.

"Lena what did I tell you! No yelling or running!" Carol reprimanded the little girl.

"Sorry granma!"

"Mommy?" Beca seemed to always regress to her kid self every time she went through something painful.

"Oh Beca! They are ok! Your girls are fine!" Carol sat down next to her daughter and granddaughter. She wiped Beca's tears. "Carrot is in observation and so is the baby, why don't we go see your baby?" Carol offered.

"Why am I in a room?"

"The nurse had to sedate you baby girl, you were having a panic attack," Beca nodded at the information.

"I wanna see Chloe," Beca said.

"Honey, she is-"

"I NEED to see Chloe first!" She said with a stern tone.

"Ok, let's go ask the doctor. Lennie baby, can you go stay with auntie Emily?"

"Yes!" Lena said, "bye mommy lovyu!" The little girl said kissing her mom in the cheek. Beca hugged her tightly.

"I love you baby" she kissed her head and patted her tush "be good for your unties ok?"

"Kay!" And she left.

/

The doctor confirmed that Chloe was doing well, that she was just resting, and she was already in her room.

Her daughter in the other hand, since she was a preemie, she was at the NICU. Beca was the only one allowed in. but they made an exception with Carol and Lena because of the circumstances.

After checking on Chloe, making sure she was indeed ok, and telling her she loves her even though the redhead couldn't hear. Beca went to the NICU to see her daughter. She was the tiniest little human she'd ever seen. There were many cables and attached to the little one. She was only wearing a diaper, mittens and booties. Her little girl was already a fierce fighter.

It pained her that she couldn't hold her yet…but she understood.

"Hi pretty baby, I love you so much," Beca whispered. "Mamma is going to be so happy you are safe…so so happy. We love you so much Mia,"

"Is that her name?" A lovely nurse asked.

"uhm, yes… Mia Mitchell-Beale," the nurse nodded, but then beca stopped her "You know what? My wife will probably kill me, but can you add Diana to her name? 'Mia Diana Mitchel-Beale' ?"

"That's a beautiful name too, why would she hate you?"

"Because we agreed not to name our daughters after fictional characters…and Diana is Wonder Woman's name," Beca said shrugging earning a laugh from the nurse.

"Well, I think it fits…"

Beca smiled, "I think it does too…thank you."

/

"Babe I had to…she is such a little fighter! Thank nurse Tina, because I wanted to add "Prince" too, but she wouldn't let me…"

"So, while I was unconscious you wanted to name our daughter 'Mia Diana _Prince_ Mitchell-Beale'?"

"Well, yeah…it sounds cool! and we are Prince fans…so win win?" Beca smirked at her wife.

"No, it's not! Oh my god, you are unbelievable," Chloe said giggling. She was out of the woods. Waiting for the nurse to take her to her daughter.

"Thank you," Beca said softly after Chloe stopped giggling. She cuddled up to her wife.

"What for baby?"

"For Staying with us… I… I don't know what I would do if ever lose you…"

"Oh, Beca, let's not drown in what ifs ok? I'm not going anywhere…I love you guys too much…"

"We love you to,"

If Beca was being honest, she never loved her wife more.

/

Mia was doing great too. There were no signs of trauma, her labs were coming great and she was gaining weight too. But she had to stay at least for a month before going home.

"Oh gosh Beca…she is so cute, she looks just like you babe! I'm so in love with her!" Chloe said cooing her baby.

"I know right? She is adorable! Look at that frown!"

"Yeah she looks just like you!"

After a month in the NICU they finally move camp to their house. Sandra and Joe Sr. stayed with them for a while helping the girls around.

They were finally complete.

/

"Mamma!" Mia said running to Chloe.

"My baby girl! You look amazing! I love your shoes!" Chloe said twirling her youngest daughter.

"Mia, I told you no running! Hi babe," Beca said pecking her wife on the lips. "How is everything going?"

"Sorry mommy,"

"Everything is going great. Lena, you look beautiful! Both my girls look gorgeous!" Lena beamed and bowed at her mother's words.

"Thanks mamma you look super pretty too,"

"Why thank you!" Chloe kissed her eldest daughter cheek.

"Lena, you are in sister duty, make sure she doesn't trip or make others trip ok? and stay away from the kitchen, got it?" Beca said crouching until she was at Lena's eye level.

"Aye aye Captain!" the girl saluted. "come on Mimi, lets go Aunt Amy,"

"Not too much pastries! Aaand they are gone…we are looking at very hyper kids tonight…" Beca said to her wife.

The girls run off looking for her aunt Amy, she always had the best treats waiting for them.

They were at the grand opening of the 'Power puff's' girls third restaurant, as Beca likes to call Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe. This one was the most special to date.

It was a kitchen design to help kids on parole after juvie or doing community service. The experience all the girls had in different kitchens around the world, was that there were always ex-convicts around, guys that lost their way but found it after learning how to cook. It required focus, a routine, and a lot of energy. They were perfect candidates. Cooking made them channel all that.

And for these kids, it would be an opportunity early on.

"I don't mind, I'm so excited! The kids are doing great. I'm so proud of them!"

"Well…I'm a bit sceptic to be honest, but I guess having Posen barking orders is a way to scare them away from a life of crime," She chuckled.

"You re the worst, but I love you anyway," Chloe said smiling.

"I know, and I am really proud of you. Even if I'm not sold a 100% on the idea of you working with young felons…I think what you are doing is amazing,"

"You know we don't take murderers, right? Just petty crimes and such…"

"I know! but felons sound pretty badass so…"

"You are a dork,"

"I love you too," Beca said looking at her wife adoringly, "Ready for your toast?"

"Yes, hold my hand?"

"Always."

 **the EnD**


End file.
